Always with you
by PiaNoir
Summary: dante and zhalia were kidnapped. in the time they spend together they converge... please R&R...my first story. sorry for the bad englsih i'm german! xD
1. The kidnapping

_**Dante POV**_

Slowly I woke up. I felt a horrible sharp pain in my head. Carefully I sat up. I heard the sound of cars, but I couldn't see something. _Damn where I am? _I thought. Suddenly I remember me.

_Flashback_

_I was in Roma on a mission. Guggenheim said that I should collected someting for him._

_I was standing in front of a building as I felt this hollow pain in my head. Someone defeated me on my head with something hard I think so._

_Flashback End_

And now I was here, in that dark room. No one knows that I had been kidnapped. No one would searched for me. _Damn!_

_**Zhalia POV**_

I walked through the streets of Rotterdam. It rained heavy. My clothes were wet. Also my hair. I hadn't a umbrella. _Damn! _I thought. I was in Rotterdam, because we haven't missions at the time. So I made use of the chance to come back to Rotterdam. I thought of Dante and what he would do now. How he feel in that moment. Or maybe if he thought of me, too. Slowly I went along the streets. The lights of the streetlamps were shining on the sidewalk. I heard a car which was really close to me. It drived very slowly. Carefully I turned my head around. The car was a van. It was now nearly beside me.

Suddenly a hand grabbed me and pulled me into the van. The only thing a noticed at that time was a acute pain in my head. Than my my world went black.

**So the first chapter of my first story! I know the grammar is awful but please review and say me how you find the story...!**

**Should I update? xD**

**PiaNoir  
**


	2. Not really welcoming

_**Zhalia POV**_

My head felt like a exploded bomb. It's hurt so much. But a nice voice made the pain liveable. The voice was so familar, so good to me. It's felt like that voice healt my headache. 'Zhalia' someone called my name. 'Zhalia' again. I blinked a few times than I open my eyes and saw the person who belongs to the voice.

'Dante' I said as I tried to sat up.

'One step at a time' he meant and pushed me back.

'Where we are?' I asked while touched my temples.

'We are in a van' he answered 'we were kidnapped'

'What?' I run up. 'Kidnapped? Who kidnapped us?' My head began hurt again.

'I don't know, but I think we would ascertain it.'

I placed my head on my knee. _This unbelievable awful headache_. Dante sat down in front of me. He lifted my head,lied his hands on my temples and closed his eyes. A blue flash appeared. It felt so good. The pain went acceptable. Dante was healt me. The headache was gone. He removed his hands and opened his eyes. I look into his amber eyes. Their were so beautiful. He smiled. 'All good?' he asked with a smile an his lips.

I blused a bit. 'Yes...thank you' I said. Suddenly we heard the brake. The van stopped jerk. We fell forward. I lied directly on top of Dante. My head on his chest. I lift it up and saw in his face. He still smiled. 'Hey' he said 'long time not see'

I laught a bit 'Yeah you're right'

The car door was opend and two men with masks look into.

'Come out' one of the men order us. We stood up and went out of the van. The men chained us and hustled us really abrupt forward. We stand in front of a old building.

'Not really welcoming' said Dante and we went into.

**Next chapter they'll find out who had they kidnapped! XDD**

**Hope you like it!^^**

**please review.**

**next chapter i'll try to make it longer xD  
**

**And sorry for the mistakes you know i'm german. xDD**


	3. The Kidnapper And His Evil Plan

_**Dante POV**_

Zhalia and I were very rudely hostled through the door. The floor, in which we stand, goes with the cladding. Cold, dark und scary. I stand still and looked the floor along. I brighten from right to left and from left to right. On many parts of the wall missed the wallpaper. All over were pictures. I think it were family pictures. It was heavy to loomed, who was on the pictures. I heard the door fallen in the door lock. Darkness. But on the end of the floor was something. Someone was standing there with torch in her or his hand and wait.

'Go!' said one of the masked men and pushed us forward. My heart careered, but I don't no why. Normally I was cool in such things, but at this time it was different. I had a bad feeling. The hallway was really long and I thought it takes 30 minutes to the end of the floor. It was horrible.

The person with the torch in his or her hand was basic lesser and older than the other two. His or her had'nt a mask as against the two men. Also she was not a man, but a small, old and unmasked woman. Her gaze was bored. The shoulders were hanging up. After we stand in front of her, she looked at us and took a deep breath.

Than she said in a bored tone: 'Follow me! My lord await you.'

She turned around and sipped forward. In her right hand was the torch. The old woman glowed into the floor, which we went along. This hallway was different. It wasn't tall and basic closer than the last. The wallpaper were also missed and there were also pictures, but this floor was comfortable. Maybe it was so, because it was really warm than in the other parts of the house. After a few times we arrived a big door. It was so big and on it were several decoration. The woman stand still, put the torch in the holder on the wall and knocked at the door.

I looked to Zhalia, who was standing next to me. She looked to me, too. Her gaze was afraid and fearful. I smiled, at rest her. The door opened and I looked straight ahead. The old woman made a head move into the room.

'My lord receive you now.', she said in a bored tone.

We hold off.

'GO!', she screamed at us.

Zhalia and I looked at each other. At the same time we went into the hall. After we were into, the door closed. It was a big, grand room with pictures on the walls. On the sides were chairs arraied and in the middle of the hall stand a big throne, on this someone was sitting. The person stood up. A big smile over his face. He wear a black robe.

'Dante' he turned to me. 'Zhalia' than to Zhalia. 'Good that you are come.'

'Rassimov! That I had tought, that you are the kidnapper!' I said not really surprised.

'But you hadn't' he replied and came to us. 'I have very unusual guests.'

'I don't surprised!', said Zhalia and looked at him with a sick glance.

'Zhalia, don't be rude! You're my guest. And I won't like to break the hospitableness!' replied Rassimov and stood himself in front of her.

'Since when host kinapped their guest?' I asked and lift an eyebrown.

'Kidnapped? I? Never!' he answered canting and came to me.

'Don't play the innocent Rassimov!' Zhalia screamed.

He smiled and went back to his throne. 'Okey. I can't play it. So, I tell you my plan.' he said and stand in front of the throne.

'The world domination...bla, bla, bla! We know it! Zhalia replied nerved. I smiled. In face of the kidnapping she hadn't lost her sarcasm and her sense for humor.

'But you don't know how.'

'That you tell us now, or?' she rolled with her eyes.

'I will kill you!' said Rassimov with a badly smile on his face.

Fear. Suddenly fear appeared in our faces. I know that Rassimov wouldn't never bluff, but why he should kill us. Okey we are his deadly enemies, but when we are dead the foundation would try again to stop him. It doesn't made sense.

'And why?' I asked after a few minutes.

'Because I want like to delete the foundation systematically!'

'Systematically?'

'Yes, systematically! The Foundation is the only thing in my way to the world domination.'

'How you would do that? The foundation don't exist of Dante and me.' Zhalia asked.

'No, but you're the foundations best seeker, First of all I kill you, than your friends Lok and Sophie and at the last the faintly remains.' Rassimov explained.

'You would never work it!', meant Zhalia.

'Do you think so?'

'Yes, I do! The organistation don't work it. Why you?'

'Because I'm stronger and smarter.'

'Okey. Why you don't kill us now, than we don't must listen to your lectures.' I asked nerved.

'Not yet! I need you two. Also a fast death isn't good for my guests:' he answered and sat down on his throne.

I looked at him with a contemptuous gaze. 'You want play a little game?'

'Yes. Let's play us a little game.' He laught.

'Ludmila!'

'My lord?' The old, small woman came in.

'Guide your guest to their room we want that they sleep a bit.' ordered Rassimov and looked at me with a devilish smile.

'Yes, my lord' answered Ludmila. 'Follow me!' she turned to us.

'Sweet dreams' screamed Rassimov before we leave the room.

_**Sophie POV the same time**_

I was sitting in my living room and read a book. Outside it was dark and it rained heavy. I looked up from my book and looked out the window. The patter of rain was annoyinDamn Dante! Where are you?g. I stood up and laid the book on the table. I turned around and saw the clock. Suddenly it knocked at the door. I ran into the hall, where LeBlanche received Lok.

'Lok, what are you doing here at this time?' I asked him and went to him.

He pulled his jacket out, hand it LeBlanche out and shaked himself.

Than he said: 'I thought Dante is here. He had said that he come to you when he is back from Roma.'

'Get out of here! When he come back?' I asked a little bit bemused.

'Today. 18 o'clock!

My gaze moved to the clock. I was shocked.

'But it is 19.30 o'clock' I said afraid.

'Maybe the plane has delay.' meant Lok and sat down on the couch.

'But he had tell us.'

'I propose we appeal him!'

'Good Idea' I went to the telephone and dialed the number. I wait a couple of times, but nothing.

I hang up.

'He isn't reachable!' I said afraid and sat down.

'Okey I appeal the airport!' said Lok, stood up and got the telephone. He dialed the number and after five minutes he hang up.

'The woman on the telephone said that his plane hadn't a delay!' he said. Lok looked afraid.

'What? But where he is?' I asked.

_Damn Dante! Where are you?_

**I had update^^**

**We have a flood, so the school are closed, so I could written this chapter!^^**

**hope you like it!**

**please review!^^**

**Will Sophie and Lok find out where Dante and Zhalia are? And what will Rassimov do with them?**

**read it in the next chapter!^^  
**


	4. Dante, we come and rescue you!

_**Zhalia POV**_

Ludmila guide us to our room. We went through a lot of small floors, went tousands of steps up and down and ran crisscross through the big house, until we arrived the door of our room. All along Dante and I went behind Ludmila. She stood with her back to us and seeked the key, as Dante and I looked to each other. That was our chance. We have to use it, about to escaped. Dante nooded. I smiled.

'1...2...3!' he whispered to me.

'Touchram!' we screamed and took aim at Ludmila. But to our bad luck was the spell distracted by a magical buckler. Dante and I flew a few metre through the air and landed really ungentle side by side on the ground.

'Ahh...', I mumbled.

'Aua...Zhalia are you all right? Dante asked me.

'Ohh...I think so.' I answered and sat up. Ludmila stood in front of me. Her gaze was still bored.

'Really worse idea' she said and pulled me up on my arm.'I expected more from your.' She disengaged me and gave Dante a leg up alternatively she pulled him really abrupt up. We looked at her with a irritated glance.

'Your can't force me or Rassimov's hechmen.' meant Ludmila and opened the door.

'Why not?' asked Dante.

'Because Rassimov fitted us with a special buckler. It blocked every attack of our enemies. We're

invincible!' she answered 'And now fine abidance in 'Hotel Rassimov' and a sweet dreams' Ludmila hustled us into the room and closed the door. Dante and I stood in a relativ big room. The walls were damaged. The curtains were disrupted. There was only one bed, but this was also big. The air was close. I went straightaway to the window, because I want like to open it. But when I was there I saw that Rassimov blocked it.

'Wonderful!' I said ironic and let me dumped down of the bed. Dante sat down next to me.

'Ey, cheer up! We find a way outside.' he tried to animated me.

'Really? And how?' I asked him askant.

'I don't know, but we find a way. We must!'

'Rassimov kill us!' I laid my head an my knee.

'Why you think so? We have once defeated him. We can work it again!'

'At that time he stepped in his own trap. With intent. And also what we can do against him? We can not even defeat his henchmen.' I lift my head up.

Dante sighed. He knew that I was right and that it was hopeless.

After a few times he said: 'I'm glad that you're here.' Dante smiled.

'Why?' I asked.

'I don't know. I'm glad about that I don't do that alone.' he still smiled.

'I'm too. I mean that your are here. I know?' I said a little bit embarrassed.

'Yes, I think.'

'Dante?'

'Yeah.'

'I'm tired.'

He laught.

'Than we should sleep.'

I smiled. 'Good idea.'

I laid myself on the bed and closed my eyes. I felt that Dante laid himself on the other side of the bed.

'Good night.', he said.

'Good night.', I whispered back. Than I fall asleep.

_**Lok POV**_

All the time Sophie went the room up and down. It was terrible. She was totally furious.

'Where is he?' she asked now to the 30 time. And always my answer was: 'I don't know.'

'Where is he?'

Now it was enough. I stood up and grabbed her by her shoulders.

'Sophie listen to me! Guggenheim said that he notify us, when he know more. So chill out!'

She looked at and took a deep breath. 'You're right!, she said and sat down at the couch.

'Thank you! I think he would alike notify us.'

I was right after all. The phone rang and Sophie answered. She turned the loudspeaker up.

It was Guggenheim.

'Lok, Sophie I have some news for your! he said.

'Some passersby in Roma have seen Dante, before he disappeared. One of them said that he had seen how Dante was pulled into a van.'

'What? Dante was kidnapped? Sophie asked aghast.

'Right! The man is ready to tell your what he had seen! If your are want!'

'Yes we want!' I said 'Let's go to Roma. Thank you Guggenheim!'

'No problem! Good luck!'

'Thanks!' said Sophie and hang up.

'Roma!' she looked at me. 'I go and order LeBlanche that he book two tickets for us.'

'Do that!' I said and Sophie went into the kitchen.

_Dante, we come and rescue you!_

**o.O Will Sophie** **and Lok find out where there are before Rassimov hurt Dante and Zhalia?**

**find it out in the next chapter!**

**p.s. in the next chap there will be romantic!^^**

**please review!**

**PiaNoir  
**


	5. More Than Teammates

**WARNING!**

**Sexuality in this chapter xD**

_**Dante POV**_

I couldn't sleep. The whole night I starred at the ceiling. I was thinking again and again what Rassimov want like to do. For what he need us? I listen to Zhalia's regular and calm breath. It helped me not to went crazy. I turned myself to her. She was so beautiful when she slept. Carefully I caressed her head.

'Zhalia.' I whispered. 'Zhalia, wake up.'

She moaned. Slowly she opened her eyes.

'Good morning' I was smiling.

'Morn...AHHHHH!' Suddenly she screamed and jumped out of the bed. She stood in front of me with a shocked gaze.

'Are you crazy? You scared me.' she screamed at me.

'Sorry, that wasn't my intention.'

'God what's wrong with you?' she asked really rude and pissed.

'What?' I was confused. What I have done? Why she was pissed of me. She laid her hands on her hips and looked at me with a reproachful glance. 'What are you doing in my room?' She still looked at me.

As I want like to said something, Zhalia's gaze changed. She remembered. Than she sat down on the bed and laid her head despaired in her hands. 'I have think it was a dream.' she said into her hands. I moved over the bed, sat next to her and laid my arm on her shoulder.

'Sorry.' she whsipered.

'For what?'

'Because I round upon you. Sorry.'

'No problem. I know that it is not easy.' I smiled at her. She smiled back. 'Thanks.'

We looked at each other. Our heads came closer. And than...

The door was poached. Ludmila stand in the room and looked at us. Still bored.

'I hope your have a good sleep.' she pretened a smile.'Rassimov want to see your. Now.'

We looked at her with a irritated glance.

'If your would follow me please.' She made a hand gesture outside.

Zhalia and I stood up and went outside. Ludmila behind us.

_**xX At the same time Xx Sophie POV**_

Lok and I were stitting on a grey and ugly couch. The room wasn't really welcoming. Grey, grey and uhh...grey. It was so bored. We were in Roma. The man, who had seen Dante before he disappered had invited us to came here. On the phone he said that he have useful information for us. He said we should came to his office here in Roma and he would say what we want to know. I was playing with my hair while the door opened and a man came in. We stood up. He was tall and broad-shouldered. He had black hair and blue eyes. His beard was like Dante's. He was a really good looking man.

'I'm sorry for my delay. My name is Ben.' he said and shaked our hands.

'No problem.' Lok said and sat down again.

'Good' Ben said and sat down on his chair. 'You want like to have information about the kidnapper of Dante Vale. I'm right?'

'That is true.' Lok answered.

'Please tell us all what you know.' I prayed.

'Okey. I can tell your waht I had seen on this day.'

'Thanks'

'I was on the way to my job, as I see how two men pulled a man into a van.'

'But why your are sure, that it was Dante?' Lok interrupted him.

'I wasn't finished.' he said. 'I hid out and could overheard a talk between the men while their were putting the unconscious man into the van. One of the man said that their lord will be proud of them, because they would bring him Dante Vale.' Ben looked at us.

'Okey, but who was it?' I asked.

'I don't know.' he answered. 'But he had seen the licence number. The van was from Russian.'

Lok and I looked at each other.

'Rassimov.' Lok said.

'He had kidnapped Dante.' I said.

Lok looked at Ben again and stood up.

'Thank you for these information.' Ben and I stood up, too. 'No problem. I hope I could help your.'

he said and guided us ouside. Five minutes later we stood outside. Lok looked at me. 'And now to Russian.'

'Yeah. I hope Dante is fine.' I said afraid.

'I hope, too.' Lok said, laid this hands on the shoulder and kiss me.

_**xX At the same time Xx Dante POV**_

Ludmila guided us to Rassimov. When we entered the room he was stood in front of his throne. A badly smile on his lips let me shivered. 'I can see your had a good sleep.'

'What do you want from us?' I asked him. He was still smiling. Rassimov went to me. 'I want information.' Zhalia and I looked irritated at him.

'Which information?' Zhalia asked confused.

'About the plan' he answered calm. We were still looking irritated.

'Which plan?' I asked. The smile disappeared. He looked at us with a devilish and annihilating gaze.

'You two know which plan I mean and which information I want!' he screamed at us.

'No we doesn't!' I yelled back.

'Really?' he said and a green flash appeared in his hand. He shouted it to me and it hit me on my stomatch. I gasped by the pain.

'Dante! No!' I heard Zhalia screamed, but a man stopped her before she could ran to me.

'Do you know now what I mean?' Rassimov bended over me.

'No.' I whispered.

'Hmm...Than I should help you to remember.' Another flash appeared and hit me in the stomatch. He gasped again.

'DANTE!' Zhalia screamed loud, when a new flash appeared and hit me again. The pain was horrible. Ten flash hit me and the pain grown.

Rassimov moved to me. 'And now?'

'I don't know what your mean.'

'I love pain, I think so.' Rassimov moved away and a new flash appeared in is hand. I closed my eyes and prepared myself of the pain, but this time the flash don't hit me. I opened my eyes and saw Zhalia, who was standing in front of me with 'Armorbrand'. I fell on my knee and hold my stomatch. Zhalia turned a round and knelt in front of me.

'Dante?' she said and lifted my chin up. 'All good? It is over.'

I heard Rassimov's breath. I lifted my head up and looked at him. Zhalia turned around and looked at him, too. His glance was contemptuous. After a few minutes he said: 'Ludmila guided they to their room.'

'Yes, sir!'

Zhalia helped me to stood up and Ludmila brought us back to our room. Far away from this man.

_**xX Ten minutes later Xx**_

Carefully she desinfected the wound. I cringed by every touch. It hurt so much.

'Sorry.' she said by every wince. My answer was everytime: 'All good.' Zhalia put the cloth away and looked in my eyes. 'You're lying'

'What? Why?'

'It ached you.' she answered and took the cloth again. I cringed again. Silence. I didn't know what to say. It was so oppressive.

'Don't you really know what Rassimov meant'

'No I don't. I have never heard about a plan from the foundation. You?'

'No. But it will be really important, if Rassimov want like to have information about it.'

I nooded. Than I cringed again.

'I try something else.' Zhalia said after a few times. She laid a hand of the wound and closed the eyes. A light green flash appeared. At first it was awful, but than it felt cathartic. I took a deep breath. After 2 minutes she unhanded the place, where the wound was. The wound was disappeared. Zhalia smiled as she saw that. 'Wow. I haven't thought that it go.'

'Hey, you're a genie!' I said while I got my pullover on.

'Right, I'm so brillant.' she said in a ironic tone, while she put the cloth away.

'Yes, you're!'

'Are you kidding me?' she looked to me with a askant gaze.

'I would never kidding you.' I said, smiled and went to her.

'You are a so bad liar.' she said an smiled, too. Her lips were so wonderful. The caramel skin was so gorgeous. Her charism was so warm and calming.

I looked in her beautiful brown eyes. Their were full of life. Their won't like to die. No, their want like other things. Our heads came closer. I felt her hot breath against my face.

And than it happened.

Our lips touched with each other. My hands grapped her waist. I pulled her closer to me. She played with my hair. I slid my hands lower. Under her bottom I stopped and lifted her up without breaking the kiss. Zhalia gorged her legs around me. I pushed her against a wall and break the kiss. We were breathing hard.

'Is that a good idea?' she asked. I began to smile.

'Yes, it is' I answered.

'Good' she whispered in my ear and kissed me again. I went to the bed and laid her down. She pulled me on top of her. Carfully I removed her t-shirt, while Zhalia pulled my pullover out. She placed her hands on my bare chest. My mouth went to her neck. She moaned. I liked that she was trembling, because of my touch. I liked all of her. I want her. Gently I slipped her off. I kissed her neck, than her cleavage and at least her stomach. This time she moaned louder. We moved in the same rhythm. Her mouth went to my ear.

'I love you, Dante Vale.' she whispered.

I smiled.

'I love you, too.' I captured her lips again.

_**xX Two hours later Xx Zhalia POV**_

Dante and I were still laying on the bed. He was still on top of me. Dante played with my necklace. A half – moon with a beautiful crystal stone. We talked about everything. After a long talk he kissed me passionate. Suddenly we heard the key in the door lock and the door opened. One of Rassimov's hechmen stood in the room and looked at us with a shocked gaze. We were don't wearing clothes. How? Our clothes were laying next to the bed. The only thing was covered us, was the bed sheet. I burrowed my face in Dantes chest. It was really embarrassing.

Dante still looked at him. With a smiled face he said: 'Good morning. Something wrong?'

After a few mintutes the man turned around and left the room.

I looked at Dante. We began to laught.

Than we heard the man behind the door. He said something.

'I proposed you two get dressed, because Rassimov want like to see your.' he went away.

I looked at Dante with a worried gaze. He smiled at me, removed a strand of hair from my face and kissed me again.

**I'm so sorry for don't update.**

**I celebrated my 16. birthday and the teachers bother me with tests...**

**but now i have vacations and can update sooner xDD**

**please review xDD**

**PiaNoir**


	6. That Could Be Interesting

_**Zhalia POV**_

Dante and I get dressed as fast as possible. We won't like that someone came in again and saw us when we don't wear any clothes. Dante closed his jeans while I was dressing my shirt on. After the moment of shock, we quickly got up. We were busy, because Rassimov want to see us again. Surely he would ask us again, because the foundation plan. But we both don't know anything about it. I had the bad feeling that this conversation with Rassimov will be our last. I tried to removed the hair which knotted in my necklace, but I don't made it.

'Damn!' I cursed.

'Wait, I help you.' Dante said and tried to removed it.

'Thanks' I turned with my back to him.

'Au...' I whispered. After a few strands of hair less and a necklace without hair I turned myself to Dante and looked at him. With his fingers he combed my hair. I looked in his amber eyes. His other hand gently caressed my cheek. I laid my hand on his. Slowly his head came closer. I felt his breath. We were so neary.

'Don't worry! I'll protect you!' I smiled.

'Why you think I need protection?' He laught. Suddenly I felt his lips on mine. His tongue against mine. He kissed me very passionate. I gorged my arms around his neck. It was a intensive and long kiss, but it was broke when the door opened and Ludmila stood in front of us. Her gaze wasn't bored anymore. No. Her gaze was worried something sad. I was surprised. Since we were here her gaze was always bored, but now. I peered at her.

'It's time to go!' she said quiet. Than she turned around and went out. We followed her, maybe for the last time. When we don't gave Rassimov information about the plan, which we don't know, he'll kill us. That was sure.

_**Lok POV**_

Sophie and I stood a few metre away from a old creepy house. We hid out in a bush and looked at the men before the entrance of the house. Their were three men. Their stood in a circle, talked and laugh. Next to them a van. I looked at the licence number.

'That is the van.' I said to Sophie. Ben had the licence number written down, so we could located the van. Dante must be here. If he wasn't here, it will be a problem, because Sophie and I would knockout the men and when they awake they would be called Rassimov about us and he would done bad things with Dante. We still looked to them. Their were in a talk.

'Yeah, that was so easy to catch them.' said one of the men.

'I had heard the two slept with each other and Wladimir catched them in the act' the other one laught loudly while the third man blushed.

I turned myself to Sophie. She looked at me too.

'The two?' she asked confused. I gave a shrug.

'Who their could mean?' Sophie asked. 'I don't...Moment...have you heard something from Zhalia in the last time.' I asked her.

'No. You mean she...'

'It could be.'

'But the men talked about two people who slept with...' she shaked. Me too. It was a weird imagination.

'Then we must rescue Dante and Zhalia.' Sophie said after the shock. I began to laught.

'That is not funny!'

'This is a funny imagination.'

'Oh please don't talk about it.' She began to laught too and turned herself back to the men.

'And now we free them.' with this words Sophie jumped out of our hiding place and fired some spells. It hit one of the men. He fell on the ground unconscious. I followed Sophie and done the same. The next man fell on the ground. The last was the one who blushed. He stood scared in front of us. Sophie pulled her leg up and hit the man on his temple. He fell on the ground.

'Wow! You're so good!' She nooded to me and we ran into the house.

_God don't let us to late!_

_**xX Earlier Xx Zhalia POV**_

We went in the big hall with Rassimov's throne. He stood a few metre farther, in front of a old picture. I couldn't see the persons which were pictured.

'I heard your have fun with each other.' he said still looking at the picture. We don't answered.

'Hmm...' he turned around and looked at us. 'I hope after your 'activity' your can tell me information about the plan.' His glance was hopeful.

'We know nothing about a plan.' said Dante and looked at him.

'I thought you had learned from the last situation. Or want you like have pain again?'

Dante looked at Rassimov but was quiet. I went to him and laid my hand an his shoulder. Dante looked at me and pulled me to him, so he had an arm around me and my hand on his chest. He looked into my eyes and kissed my forehead. Than he looked to Rassimov.

'Kill us!' Dante said decided.

'Ohh...How cute? Die in love!' Rassimow clapped his hands 'Do you really think it would be so easy?' He looked at us. We withstood his glance. He smiled. 'Do you really think you could die together?' Slowly he went to us. We stepped back. 'Than your erred. I want like that one of your see how I bother the beloved one. How I kill him or her slowly. I want that one of your hear the last scream of the beloved one before he or she die.'

My breath caught. I could never see how he will kill Dante before my eyes. The pain in his voice when he would scream my name. I couldn't imaged this situation. I felt Dante's heartbeat. It was fast. I knew that he thought the same. I looked to him. He stared at Rassimov with a shocked and contemptuous glance. Suddenly Rassimov grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. 'NO!' Dante screamed and tried to catched me, but he failed. Rassimov laid one arm around my neck in the other one was a dark blue flash. Dante stepped forward, but Rassimov kept him.

'Only one step and she die with the biggest pain ever.' Dante stopped. 'Good' Rassimov said. 'And now give me information about the plan.'

'I don't nothing about a plan!' Dante screamed.

'Well then!' Rassimov lifted his arm to kill me. But suddenly the door exploded. Lok and Sophie ran into the hall.

'Rassimov let they go!' Lok screamed while Sophie fired a spell to one of the henchmen but he blocked it.

'That could be interesting!' said Rassimov with a evil smile.

**Love cliffhanger!^^**

**Sorry for not updating! I had a writer's block!^^**

**So now the new chapter!^^**

**Please Review**

**PiaNoir**


	7. Always With You

_**Dante POV**_

I turned around when I heard the big explosion. Lok and Sophie ran into the hall.

'Rassimov let they go!' Lok yelled while Sophie fired a spell to one of the henchmen, but he blocked it. She couldn't knew that Rassimov fitted them with a special buckler. The henchmen only smiled, he didn't fired a spell back.

'That could be interesting!' said Rassimov with a evil smile and the spell which should kill Zhalia disappeared. I saw the alleviation in her face.

'Andrej, Wowa! Catch the two.' Rassimov ordered and point at Lok and Sophie. The two men ran to the both and grabbed their arms, so they couldn't escaped. Rassimov hustled Zhalia to me. She fell into my arms. I hugged her. Rassimov went back to his throne and sat down.

'Really what want you like to do? Overcome my henchmen and kill me?' he looked at Lok and Sophie who tried to escaped from Andrej and Wowa.

'Nice plan, but it wouldn't work.' he said without a reaction from us. 'See I had fitted my henchmen with a special buckler and me too. Your can't do anything against us, because your haven't the spell which could break the buckler. So that is your sentence of death.'

I heard Lok and Sophie's breath. They breathed deep. I felt Zhalia's heart beat. And I noticed that I was trembling. That mustn't be our end. Bur our situation was really bad. The only thing we could to was try to escape. I looked to Lok. He nooded. I thought that he knew what I mean with my glance. Than I looked to Zhalia. I lifted her head up and looked into her eyes. She nooded too. I kissed her forehead.

'Who said that we need a spell?' That was the signal. Zhalia broke our hug and knocked one man who ran towards us to kept us with her leg out. Lok and Sophie piled Andrej and Wowa their elbows in the stomach. The both felt on their knees. Lok beat both on their head. They collapsed. Now 5 men more ran into the hall. The fight began. I fought against two tall men with black hair and big muscle. Zhalia's adversary was a good deal bigger then she, but he hadn't a good endurance. Lok and Sophie's adversarys were faint. Their hadn't a chance. I smiled when I saw how easy it was to fought against them. Suddenly I felt a beat on my head. I fell on the ground. The men kicked me into my stomach. I convulsed with pain.

'NO!' I heard Zhalia's voice. She ran towards me and beat the men right in their face. With bleeding noses they fell on the ground.

'Dante? What's up?' she knelt next to me her hand on my cheek. I heard the fight between Lok, Sophie and the henchmen end. I thought Lok and Sophie won, because they ran towards Rassimov to knock him out, but the stopped. Rassimov clapped. I had a job to breathed, but I rest upon my elbow and looked towards Rassimov.

'This fight was great. Without spells. Brillant. But your lost. How sad. Maybe we see us in another world again.' with this words a purple flash appeared. He want like to fired it to us, but he was interrupt by a scream.

'NOOOO!' it clanged through the hall. 'I can't see any longer what you do!' We all turned to the place where the voice came. A hunchbacked figure came from the shadows. I was Ludmila.

'What?' Rassimov asked confused.

'You'll hurt nobody! They'll hurt you.'

'Pahaha! They couldn't hurt me. I'm invincible.'

'No. You are not invincible!

Ludmila lifted her arms. A wave of energy flew through the hall. Something happened. We heard Rassimov's scream. The injury on my stomach disappered. I stood up, but it was really heavy because of the force of the energy. Zhalia hold me down. Sophie cramped on Lok. We looked to Rassimov who screamed and convulsed with pain.

'What happened?' Lok asked.

'I think his energy disappeared.'

The force became more powerful. Suddenly it disappered. We looked around. Rassimov squated on the ground. He was nothing more than a skeleton.

'I come back.' he aspirate and returned to dust.

'So much for Rassimov!' Lok said and went to the dust.

'I hope he is serious about it.' Sophie said, went to Lok and laid her hand on his shoulder. He Lok to her. 'Don't worry I'll protected you.' She smiled and hugged him. 'You're a idiot!'

'I know.' he said and kissed her passionate.

I looked to Zhalia. She searched for something or someone.

'Hey what's up?' I asked worried.

'Where is Ludmila?' she asked and looked into my eyes. I looked around but couldn't found her.

'She is disappered.'

'Curious! Do you think she returned to dust too.'

'It could be.' I answered. 'It doesn't matter. We have us.' I said and lifted her up. She gorged her legs around me and I kissed her very passionate. We broke the kiss when we heard that Lok cleared this throat. Zhalia jumped from me and looked to the ground. Sophie began to laught.

'I think we should go.' she said and went ouside with Lok. Zhalia and I followed their. Finally we left this old creepy house. Forever.

_**xX Three Month later Xx Zhalia POV**_

I laid on the couch. Dante was in the kitchen. He prepared our dinner. It was three month ago that we defeated Rassimov. So much happened in the last time. Lok and Sophie got their graduation and lived together. Dante and I married and I became pregnant. Okey it is false because when we married I was pregnant. The night in Rassimov's house wasn't without consequence. I smiled when I thought about it. It was all so perfect. Dante went into the living room with a tray. He put it on the table and sat next to me. He looked to me. With his hand he caressed my stomach. The baby kicked. Dante began to smile and kissed my stomach. Slowly he went up. He kissed my neck and than our lips met the other one. He kissed my so passionate. After a few mintutes we broke the kiss. I was breathing hard. He too. Slowly his mouth went to my ear.

'I love you, Zhalia Moon.'

'And I love you.'

And like we were one we said our marriage vow:

'Always with you.'

_**End **_

_**So that was the End!^^**_

_**I'll hope you like the story.**_

_**Sorry for all the mistakes!^^**_

_**please review.  
**_

_**PiaNoir  
**_


End file.
